1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device that ensures security among a plurality of processes in an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reads from conventional rewritable read-only memory devices are restricted as in the prior-art memory device described in National Publication of International Patent Application No. 08-503093.
However, prior-art read restriction is applicable only to read-only memory devices. The security of data stored in a readable and writable memory device shared among a number of processes cannot be ensured simply by permitting a process that has written data into a memory area to read the data from that area.